This invention relates to the field of auto repair and more particularly to the field of holders and tool caddies for storing tools.
In the auto and truck repair industry it is not uncommon to find different types of tool chests or tool caddies in which the mechanic may place his tools when they are not in use. Tool boxes are commonly known throughout the trade and generally comprise a metal box with a number of drawers. Other advances in the holding of tools have been made with respect to roll-up tool kits such as that patented by Franklin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,499 (1987).
One problem with having tools for working on automobiles or trucks is that the tools or the tool chest may often scratch or mar the surface of the automobile while the mechanic is working on repairs. It is also common for the auto mechanic's hands to become dirty with grease or oil and for that substance to be transferred to the hood or sides of the car while the mechanic is working on the vehicle. To remedy the transfer of dirt or grease from the mechanic to the car it has been known in the art to place a cloth or other material over the car in order to prevent this type of damage. Combining the ability of a pouch to hold tools along with the idea of a cloth covering to cover the car's finish is an essence of this invention.
This car utility apron is made for mechanics to make their jobs easier and more efficient. It is an object of this invention to make the accessibility of tools easier for mechanics by having the tools placed in pockets of the car utility apron. It is a further object of this invention to provide a car utility apron which will protect the car finish from scratches or from the receipt of dirt or grease from the mechanic's hands or clothes. It is a further object of this invention to supply an air hose and electrical outlet near the engine compartment rather than near the ground so as to eliminate the hoses and nozzles from coming into contact with the car's finish or surface. Further and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification.